


The "S" in Hogwarts does not stand for study

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Marvels & Magic & School [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, No Beta read we die like men, Not In Chronological Order, The Author Regrets Everything, and various other minor characters, more tag will be add, zatanna and John constantine does appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: A series of one shots which included shenanigans, friendship, and of course magic. Following Marvel family as they spend their years at Hogwarts.





	1. Roommates ( The Snake )

  
Rapid clicks of keys on the door made Harry stop his nightly talk with the caged Hedwig. The door was slammed open and there stood uncle with a frown.  
  
“ Get your things .”  
  
“Why?”  
  
The question made uncle Vernon's already scarlet face even redder. His left eye twitch and his hands curled into a fist but his uncle only sputtered out.  
  
“ You’re leavening, boy!”  
  
What?!

 

* * *

  
  
So as it turned out his escorted to the magic world, Professor Snape was now not only his head of the house but also his potion teacher.  
  
He was a strict man, Freddy could tell, a strict, cold man who, for some reason, had a burning hatred for his friend Harry.  
  
Things Draco claimed to be missing? Blame it on Harry first before figuring it out that it was in Draco’s trunk all the time.  
  
Potion exploded? Blame it on Harry and completely ignored that Harry didn’t even touch it.  
  
Shoes on the floor? ” Potter, Slytherin does not tolerate littering. You are not an ape, pick up your clothes.”  
  
” Professor that’s Goyle.”  
  
And really Freddy was about done it with the old man.  
  
“You're not bothered by this?” He asked after Professor Snape has done scolding Harry for the day.  
  
“ Not really,” Harry shrugged. “ It’s way worse back home.”  
  
And it was at the moment that Freddy knew what Harry’s home life was like. 

 

* * *

  
Not Slytherin he wanted to argue. Not Slytherin with Draco who insulted Hagrid, not Slytherin where wizards went bad, not Slytherin where Freddy Freeman now sat.  
  
Harry didn’t get a chance to argued. Well, it was more like he didn’t. He just sat there as the hat yelled Slytherin on the top of its non-existing lungs.  
  
It was fine he thought, he got Freddy. One of his very first friends by his side and that was fine.  
  


* * *

  
Red eyes darted around the forest. Harry watched in horror as a green light strike a beautiful horse-like creature, burned into its flesh before it died. As dark incomprehensible whispers filled his ears. A feeling of something dark and evil surrounded him.  
  
He wanted to close his eyes, to move, to do something to end this but he couldn’t.  
  
Until…  
  
The whispers become gentler and kinder. Harry focused on it, he pushed away from the vision and ignored everything as he focused on the whispers. While he was still unable to understand it said but Harry could feel the comfort in it.  
  
Before he drifted away once again he could have sworn he heard a whisper of ‘I’ll take care of you’

 

* * *

  
  
“ You should eat more,” Freddy repeated Billy’s favourite sentence to Harry as he eyed his roommate shirtless form.  
  
“ Oh, not you too.” Harry groaned putting on his shirt.  
  
“ Harry your basically skin and bones.” Freddy said flatly.  
  
“ Potter he had a point.” Blaise Zabini, who tolerated both Freddy and Harry at this point, injected from the other side of the room. 

 

* * *

  
After the first week at Hogwarts Harry could say that he had gotten, somewhat, used to Malfoy’s antics. He could say Freddy had too.  
  
Until Malfoy started to sabotage Harry’s potion in class. The first time it had happened, Harry was fortunate enough that his lab partner Freddy managed to catch it. The second time though not so much.  
  
“ Oh, no.” Freddy said, louder than necessary but very convincing. “ I put the Matriat roots in first instead of Newt tongue, sorry Harry.”  
  
He tried to take the blame knowing that if he didn’t Snape would have pinned oh Harry. Freddy got himself detentions that weekend but Malfoy didn’t stop. It had gotten to that even when Harry was working with Ron and Freddy with Hermione far away from Malfoy, the boy still tried to cause them trouble.  
  
But then, Draco just stormed in the sleeping quarter one night. His hand gripping on his wands and he marched over Freddy and Harry who was in the middle of a game of go fish on the ground  
  
“ What lies did you tell professor Snape about me, mudblood?” He pointed his wand at Freddy who just stared at him flatly.  
  
“ Okay, first if my blood was mud I would have noticed.” Freddy was calm, joking even and Harry had no idea how he did that with a wand pointed at him. “ Second I hadn’t talked to professor Snape at all today. I was in the library nearly the whole day after class.”  
  
“ Do not lie you filthy muggle if it weren’t you then wh-”  
  
“ I did.” Came the voice of Blaise Zabini. Draco was shocked. “ What? Why Blaise.”  
  
“ Because you were damaging our house’s name, We were supposed to be united as a whole outside of the common room not playing petty tricks on each other. For Merlin’s sake even Weasley caught on to it.” Zabini, as usual, was calm, collected and posed no room for argument.  
  
Later when Draco stormed out of the room as angry as he had entered, Freddy turned to Zabini. “ So are we friends now or what?”  
  
“ Do not push your luck, Freeman, we are merely associate.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“ Now, now there’s no need to shout at the kid.”  An American accented voice rang out, the one similar to Freddy’s. A woman walked and stand behind uncle Dudley. She was wearing a blue jacket and some kind of corset underneath it, she had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
 “ You must be Harry, I’m Zatanna Zatara, I’m a friend of Freddy.” The woman flashes him a gentle smile. Harry noted how she didn’t include his last name. The woman, Zatanna, turned to his uncle. “ As for you why don’t you og riatsnwod dna ngis taht eceip fo reppap.”  
  
His uncle body went stiff as he made his way downstairs. Harry turned wide eyes at Zatanna, the woman gave him a wink. “ Just a bit of magic. Now, let’s get you packed up now shall we.”  
  
She said some strange words and in an instant, Hedwig’s cage was opened. The next minutes went by with Harry gathered everything he has and Zatanna with a flick of her hand put them all neatly in the trunk. She led him downstairs with his trunk floating and Harry himself behind her. Down in the living room, Harry was greeted with a familiar face.  
  
“ Freddy!” A smile broke out on his face as the other mentioned boy, who sat on the couch sipping on a cup of tea as he stared at Harry’s aunt and cousin, turned to look at him.  
  
“ Harry my dude,” Freddy exclaimed grabbing his crutch and stood up. “ All ready to leave?”  
  
” Yep,” Zatanna answered for him while uncle Dudley handed her a piece of paper.  
  
” But-” he tried to mention Dumbledore’s reasoning however Freddy cut him off.  
  
“ Relax Har, we have a plan.” Freddy tucked his arm. “ Come on, we’ll explain outside.”  
  
Out on the lawn, there stood Mary, Billy and professor Tawny in front of a sleek black car.  They were discussing something with a strange man. He had blond messy hair and an equally messy trend coat. He could hear them saying something about a ward.  
  
“Well if this goes to court, we can argue that the ward is useless and we’re just acting on muggle law.” The man said and Mary nodded, jotting down something into a notebook.  
  
“ I guess that cover everything.” Billy concluded.  
  
Harry still very confused looked around at his three friends and three adults. “ Okay, what’s going on?”  
  
“ We’re kidnapping you.” Freddy replied and Billy at the same time said. “ We’re legally borrowing you.”  
  
Harry glanced at Mary for an explanation. She let out a long sigh before she cleared things up. “ we noticed that your aunt and uncle aren’t treating you very well and don’t say it’s fine Harry they let you sleep in a cupboard before you went to Hogwarts.”  
  
“ And since the teachers, ” Billy continued, fake coughing with a whisper of Dumbledore. “ refuse to do anything. We decided to get you out of the house.”  
  
“ So here we are!” Freddy finished.  
  
Harry took a step back and process his situation. “ But where am I supposed to stay? Uncle Dudley and Aunt Petunia are my last living relatives, except for aunt Marge but I don’t want to go live with her.”  
  
“ Well, I do believe Mr, Weasley did suggest his household to you in my class before .” His defence against the dark art teacher said and Harry's cheek flushes pink as he remembered Professor Tawny calling both him and Ron out for talking in class.  
  
Harry considered Ron’s house before remembering what Dumbledore said about Ron’s family. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were nice and Harry would love to stay with them.  
  
“ Or,” Freddy drew out. “ You can come with us.”  
  
He blinked. “ To America?”  
  
“ To America,” Freddy confirmed giving Billy a look. Billy looked like he was thinking over the idea. “ Well, I do know someone who can help us with the paperwork stuff.”  
  
“ That’s lovely and all.” The man in trenchcoat spoke up. “ But I think we can all agree that if all of stood here any longer people will notice. So how about we get in the car and maybe go for some late night snack?”  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and began making their way into the man’s car. Mary leaned in as she walks by. “ Just think about it, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Harry should stay with: the Weasley or the Marvel?


	2. Roommates ( The Raven )

“ Mary?” Someone whispered, who Mary didn’t know. All she could do was gripped her blanket and dug her head deeper into her pillow. Tears still streaming out of her eyes.   
  
They were right there, right next door why didn’t she noticed. Why couldn’t she move? And before she could turn her back Theo ( not Teth, never Teth)  Adam rough hands were covering her mouth.  
  
Just the thought of it send a new wave of tears surging in Mary’s eyes. And despite her best effort to stay quiet, a sob escaped her mouth.  
  


* * *

  
It took Padma nearly half an hour into transfiguration to figured out the girl sitting next to Lisa in class, was actually not Mary at all.  
  
The ‘girl’ few inches too short acted and spoke with her roommate walked with them back to their common room. ‘She’ answered the statue with a witty pun but did not follow the rest of the girls back to their sleeping quarter. Instead lingered in the common area on the sofa with a book.  
  
Minutes later, Mary, the real one, joined them with a yawn on her lips and one of her eye closed.   
  
Lisa laughed but didn’t say anything. Instead, handing her pages of notes.  
  
“ Who was that?” Padma asked as everyone eye, except Lisa's and Mary's, turned to her.  
  
Mary rubbed her eye. “ My brother.”  
  


* * *

  
“ What disappear as soon as you said its name?” The eagle statue asked.  
  
After spending hours stressing and studying for NEWT, all Mary wanted to do right now was sleep. Her roommate, Sue Li tired out of her wit was crying on her shoulder when she heard the question asked. Lisa, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to bang her head on the door while Padma had already passed out.  
  
Not bothering to think of the answer, Mary spoke all in one breath. “ We just want to sleep door, and I swear on my patron’s goddesses name if you don’t open right now I will decimate you.”  
  
Locks clicked and revealed the pathway into the Ravenclaw common room.

 

* * *

  
The sound of scribbling cease, Padma lay down her feather. “ I’m sorry?”  
  
Mary, still flusher, rubbed the back her head. “Would you,” she repeated.” go to the Yule ball with me?”  
  
Days later Padma waited at the bottom of the stairs, having not seen her since class had ended. From what Parvati told her, Mary decided to prepare herself for the Ball with her brothers instead of her roommate. After a few minutes of waiting, she saw Mary marching down the stair, arms linking with Freddy Freeman and Billy Batson. Who let of her once they reached the last few steps of the stairs and went off to find their partner.  
  
“ Hey, Mary.” Padma let out a breath. Her date was absolutely gorgeous, draping in a long white and red dress. The lightning scars imprinted on her arms had been decorated into beautiful plants with flowers being painted on them.  
  
“ Hey.” Mary replied, her cheeks pink. She offered Padma her hand and something inside Padma told her that this was going to be the night to remember.

 

* * *

  
When Harry told her about Hermione being in the bathroom while the troll was on the loose. She didn’t hesitate to follow the boy's to find her. Not even noticing Padma had spotted her rushing out the dining hall and had followed her.  
  
It was until the girl levitated a large chunk a pavement straight to the troll eyes, effectively blinded him. That she saw  Padma trailing behind her.  
  
“ Why did you follow me? ” She asked after Professor Flitwick send them both to bed after the fiasco.  
  
“ We’re friends, aren’t we? Friend keep each other out of trouble.” Padma replied, giving her a light shove. “ Just try not to get yourself killed again, please.”  
  
They shared a laugh.

 

* * *

  
  
“ Mary? Mary, what’s wrong?” The voice, Lisa Turpin, whispered again. This time accompanied with a gentle hand on her shoulder.   
  
Willing herself, Mary sat up. Tears continued to roll down her face. Through her blurry eyes, she could see all her roommates had been awake and were staring at her.   
  
“ It’s fine.” She mumbled, wiping a tear away.   
  
“ You don’t sound fine.” Sue Li commented.  
  
“ It’s just a bad dream, sorry for waking you guys.” Mary tried to say although her voice broke as the last words were spoken.  
  
“ Mary,” Padma began as she moved from her bed to Mary’s. There was a moment of silence where she looked like she was thinking about what to say. “ You know we’re here for you right?”  
  
“ yeah.” Lisa said, awkwardly opened her arms  Without hesitation, Mary engulfed her with a hug and didn’t let go until morning comes.


	3. Roommates ( The Badger )

” And I think Harry is innocent .”

The blond stopped mid-rant, he slowly turned to gaze at Billy who looks back at him in defiant. The eyes contact was held for a long while.  
  


* * *

  
Trailing his eyes over the hallway and to the every moving staircases, all Justin could do was stood there and stared.  
Where to go? Which direction to move? Where even is he?  
He probably should have paid closer attention to Ernie instead of getting distracted by moving paintings when he and a few more Hufflepuffs decided to go to Charm early. And probably should have brought his map with him. Now he lost his own guide and had virtually no idea where he is. Not to mention he would be late for his first class and -  
” Hey, Justin!” Turning his head around, he spotted his new roommate Billy. ” You okay? You looked kinda lost there.”  
” I am lost.” but hopefully ” Any chances you know the way to Charm?”  
Green eyes boy pointed at the long hallway to the left. ” Straight ahead, take two right turns and up the stair to the left .”  
He didn't mention how it should have said so in the map but instead asked Justin if he wanted to walk with him to class.  
” Yes, of course!”  
  


* * *

 

” Potter is not innocent, Billy.”  
The sentence was spoken slowly with such certainty.  
  
” Yes, ” came the reply, equally slow and equally certain. ” he is.”  
  


* * *

  
  
” Just a warning, ” Freddy Freeman the Slytherin leaned in closer and Ernest, out of instinct, put himself in front of Justin.  
By theory, they shouldn’t be afraid of him. He seems nice enough, occasionally made small talk with them whenever he sat at the Hufflepuff table for meals. Not mention he was Billy’s friend ( " Ew, no Freddy's my brother." Billy would tell them one day after a round of teasing.). There was no reason for them to be alarmed by the boy, right?  
"He'll steal your clothes."  
wait "What?"  
"Billy had this...habit of stealing clothes of people he uh, care for." Freeman averted his eye site away from them as he explains. "It’s kinda his way of showing that he cares. Figure I should tell you now since your both roommates with him and all.”  
There was silence, awkward silence stretching out between the three boys before Ernest spoke up. ” That is the weirdest way of showing affection I had ever heard of.”  
  
It wasn’t until the next year when Ernie found out that Freeman had forgotten to mention that whatever Billy got his hands on cannot be returned. And there went one of his scarves.  
  


* * *

  
Justin who had sat quietly on his bed, who had hugged his pillow close as he watched as the atmospheres grows tense, piped up. ” He turned Mrs. Norris and that Gryffindor first year into stone, everyone in the school is talking about it!  
And the snake-”  
” First, ” He cut off Justin ”Everyone is talking about how they think Harry petrified Colin and Mrs. Norris and yet one is talking about how he did it.”  
Billy’s voice may be calm, and maybe he was, but inside he wanted nothing more than to scream at them how they were wrong. Billy had seen true evil many, many times before and Harry? Harry definitely not evil.

* * *

  
A cup slid off his desk and Justin looked up from his parchment. The blank 3-foot parchment that supposed to be filled with a potion essay.  
  
“ Coffee for your thoughts?” Billy asked with a cup of his own. Justin just groaned.  
  
“ Coffee is not going to help me write a parchment on how to treat mandrake before mixing it with Newt eyes.”    
  
“ I would disagree if you kept staring at your parchment like that instead of writing. It’s five to eleven already.”  
  
Justin dropped his head on the table with a thud. “ Ughh, I’m going to fail potion.”  
  
The stiffed laugh rang. “ It’s just an essay.”   
  
“ That Snape expect to be done tomorrow.” This was it, he was dead. This was the third time he got his homework, screw failing potion. Snape had threatened to cut up his fingers for potion ingredients if he doesn't hand in his homework on time again and Justin was sure he would actually do it.  
  
It was then that Billy, sweet kind Billy, decided to take pity on him. " Here I’ll help you with it.”  
  
“ Have I ever told you I love you?”  
  
“ As many times as you told Ernie.”  
  


* * *

  
  
” And don’t tell me he uses dark magic, Justin. If people can identify what spells Voldemort use to kill people. Then a group of knowledgeable professors can tell which spell second-year student had ’cast’ to petrified a human and a cat.”

 

* * *

  
The first time Ernest actually saw Billy in the boy's shower was mid-fall of his fifth year. It wasn’t like Billy never taken a bath during his stay at Hogwarts, it was just the raven never taken at the same time with anybody else. Neither entering the room early in the morning and very late at night.  
” Isn’t a bit too late for a bath Bill?” Billy didn’t turn around from his clothing neatly placed on the bench, he didn’t even sound scared.  
” Not late enough if you’re still here” he replied, teasingly almost.  
And although Ernie should be well on his out of the bath by then, he chose to stay. After all, he was a little curious about Billy strange schedule. Perhaps if he stayed and watches he’ll have his answers.  
  
As Billy began to take off his clothing he stopped once he reached his shirt. There was a moment where he took a glance at Ernest, a very long glance before finally lifted the piece of clothing up.  
His breath hitched.  
  
Faint white line swirled on the raven's back, spreading and warping itself over to his arms, a few red marks creep up to his neck. Underneath them lines of scars scattered all over. Then it hit him.  
  
The constant long sleeve clothes, shying away from changing with the rest of the dorm mate, that’s why...  
  
Ernest whipped his head back, away from Billy’s frame.  
  


* * *

  
  
” And don’t even started on the Parseltongue issue. I don’t care that he speaks to snakes. What does that have to do with this?”  
” He was going to attack Justin using!” Ernie was screaming now. ” You were there Bill, you see how he hissed to it! He was commanding it to kill Justin and now he’s going to sick the Slytherin monster on Justin to finish the job.”  
” He hissed to the snake after it moved closer to Justin, I was there when he commands it to stop not kill.” The tone was neutral now after Billy having to refrain to snap back at Ernie. ” and just because he’s in Slytherin doesn’t mean he’s the heir, for all we know it could be Malfoy.”

* * *

  
He blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. “ Billy, is that a Gameboy?”  
  
“ Yep,” The Raven didn’t even look up from the Pokemon battle on the screen, he had his cat on his lap and knitting needles by his side.“ I know it looks a bit beat up. But trust me it works perfectly si-”  
  
“ How did you even get it to work?!” Justin didn’t mean to shout (or making Ernie fell off his chair by surprise), he really didn’t. But electronics didn’t work in Hogwarts, at least not with the ward or spell or whatever surrounds the castle. His Gameboy was fried when he took it out his trunk on the first night.   
  
“ Magic,” Billy replied nonchalant the same time the black cat on his lap purr. “Well, I basically put a spell on the Gameboy that act as a layer of protection over it. Preventing magic of the castle to interfere with the electronic but don’t actually do anything to the Gameboy itself.”  
  
Justin stood in silence for a moment, completely tune of Ernie question of ‘What’s a GameBoy?’. Before very slowly asked, “ Is there any chances  you could do that to mine?”   
  
“ Sure,” Billy shrugged. “ But there is a chance I might make yours explode.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Perhaps Justin must have thought that the argument was going nowhere with Billy, for next it was him who yelled at Billy. ” So what? You’re choosing the next Dark Lord over your own friends.”  
” I’m not choosing anyone Justin, this isn’t dodgeball. Harry is as much of my friend and you guys are.” There was no hesitation, and why should there be? He knew that who or whatever petrified Mrs. Norris and Collin wasn’t Harry. ” The only thing I’m choosing is to believe that Harry was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”


End file.
